Aalalndea
Camus, unlike the other Gold Saints, specialized his Cosmo energy not in create power by the movement of atoms, but by stopping the same movement. Due to this, his power consists not in destroying the matter, but in freezing it. Among those warriors who use this kind of ability, Camus is considered the stronger since he is the one who can lower more the movements, creating a lower temperature. Having mastered the 7th sense, Camus is able to achieve with ease almost the lowest possible temperature: the Absolute Zero, while it is fully reached only by that surpasses his master. In the Hades Arc it seems Camus awakes the 8th sense as he is able to enter the Underworld. His techniques are: Diamond Dust (ダイヤモンドダスト, Daiyamondo Dasuto): Camus creates cold air around his fist slowing the atomic motion of the air to form ice (manipulates the atoms of the air particles without destroying them, to stop them, its temperature drops quickly) which is manifested in the form of countless sharp snow crystals that are launched through a cold strong wind (blizzard glacial) capable of reaching and devastating effect freezing cold. Kol'tso (Russian for ring) (カリツォー, Karitsō): Camus launches on his index finger rings of icy wind that encycles the body of the target stopping its movements. Freezing Coffin (フリージングコフィン, Furījingu Kofin): This is a technique used to lock a body inside a block of ice, but since it has a slow realization it probably is not effective against moving targets. Although he commented not even the combined strength of all 12 Gold Saints could break this, Griffin Minos destroyed it with a punch when used as a wall by Cygnus Hyoga. Even so, when someone is locked inside it, the only way to get out is creating a temperature lower than that of the coffin. 0.jpg Camus preparing for Aurora Execution Aurora Execution (オーロラエクスキューション, Ōrora Ekusukyūshon): It is the supreme secret technique and Camus, and the most powerful techniques of ice, it is the best energy used to freeze his executor. After separating the legs to achieve a good balance and raise both hands in front of chest with arms outstretched, Camus raises them above his head, arms outstretched and joined in this way giving the appearance of a vase filled with water (symbol of Aquarius , the source of life supported by Ganymede), while the representation of the sign of Aquarius appears behind him. When Camus lower arms pointing to the objective and the jug of gold that appears on his head a golden liquid pours the water of life represented by the Cosmos becomes a beam of energy or glacial stream, concentrated and deadly, a tremendous cosmos of frozen energy that reaches a temperature of -273 ° C. By increasing his Cosmo, Hyōga can freeze objects and people. In his fight against his master, Gold Saint Aquarius Camus, Hyōga awoke the 7th sense and used absolute zero air, allowing him to freeze even the Gold Clothes, surpassing his teacher. In the Hades Arc, Hyōga was able to use a variation of the Freezing Coffin of his teacher but it was not named. Diamond dust Hyoga's Diamond Dust. Diamond Dust (ダイヤモンドダスト, Daiyamondo Dasuto): Basic technique of freezing, it is the basis of Hyōga's blows. Hyōga uses a punch which unleashes a barrage of ice crystals at his enemy, freezing and / or paralyzing them. With the evolution of Hyōga's cosmos, the force of the blow was enough to defeat various enemies. It is generally the technique that Hyōga uses first, to test the strength of his opponent. The blow may suffer variations, as used to reflect the psychic blow of Phoenix Ikki. Before learning Aurora Execution, his most powerful technique is Holodnyj Smerč (ホーロドニースメルチ, Hōrodonī Sumeruchi, Cyrillic: холодный смерч, meaning "ice tornado"). It is a technique that captures his Cosmos into a single tornado, which is unleashed via an uppercut. The Aurora Thunder Attack (オーロラサンダーアタック Õrora Thunda Attack) is a horizontal variation of the Kholodinyi Smerch. The "Aurora Thunder Attack" is performed by clasping both of his hands together as he expels snow and ice at the opponent. Hyōga learns Aurora Execution (オーロラエクスキューション, Õrora Ekusukyūshon) directly from battling his master, Gold Saint Aquarius Camus. "Aurora Execution" is a Gold Saint level technique that enables the user to have control over Absolute Zero, a point where everything becomes frozen. "Aurora Execution" is similar to "Aurora Thunder Attack" in execution. A minor technique Hyouga possesses is Kol'co (カリツォー, Karitsō, Cyrillic:КОЛЬЦО, meaning "ring" in Russian), with which he creates an ice ring that surrounds and paralyzes the opponent.